starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Pau'an
Pau'ans were gaunt near-Humans native to the planet Utapau. Also known as Utapauns and Ancients due to their long lifespans, they co-existed on Utapau with the Utai. The two species got along well, with the Pau'ans assuming leadership roles on the planet. Though some viewed the Pau'ans as frightening, they were friendly, and were more than happy to welcome visitors to their little-known world. Due to Utapau's remoteness in the Outer Rim Territories, the Pau'ans were isolated for most of their history. However, they played a part in galactic events in 19 BBY, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems conquered Utapau. The Pau'ans opposed the Confederacy with the aid of the Republic, and later opposed the Empire, after Imperials took control of their planet following the Declaration of a New Order. Biology and appearance The average Pau'an stood taller than a Human, at approximately 1.9 meters. They were bald and their head was striped with furrowed gray skin. Pau'ans weighed seventy kilograms on average. They had large, sunken black eyes and jagged, fang-like teeth used for tearing into raw meat, as they were carnivores. They had pale, wrinkled skin, due to the fact that the species lived in the sinkholes of Utapau, giving them limited access to light. These traits caused some to view them as frightening. However, Pau'ans as a society were generally friendly, and were happy to welcome guests to their often overlooked world. Pau'ans had long lifespans, living up to 700 years, much longer than the Utai, the other species native to Utapau. Their eyes allowed them to see well in darkness. Pau'ans had four fingers and toes, but were more mobile than they appeared. Members of the species wore elaborate clothes intended to heighten their impressive stature. Most Pau'ans spoke both Utapese and Basic. Society and culture The Pau'ans fulfilled most of the administrative duties on Utapau, as the Utai did not desire such work, serving as laborers instead. Most Pau'ans served as leaders early in their lives, often managing teams of Utai laborers. This gave them experience that would be used later in their life. Pau'ans were kind leaders, and sympathetic to their subordinates. Despite the many differences between the Pau'ans and the Utai, the two species were able to co-exist peacefully, although inhabitants of the different Utapaun cities often had conflicts due to philosophical differences. Still, these conflicts rarely developed into bloodshed, and it was more common for the cities to ignore each other. Each city had its own culture, and competition was fierce between the groups. However, they were able to cooperate when the situation necessitated it, such as during the Confederate invasion of the planet in 19 BBY. Pau'an society was a blend of a variety of styles and cultures, borne from the ancient merger with the Utai. Built into the sinkhole walls, Pau'an settlements such as the Pau City spaceport were divided into different areas, each a mix of architectural styles and other-worldly design. They liked art, and enjoyed studying sculptures and finding ways to incorporate different artistic styles into their architecture. Pau'ans developed an industrial society, despite their seemingly primitive and natural image, though the Utai were the ones who actually did the hard work. The Utai did not mind, however, and collectively much preferred labor to positions of leadership. They were able to power their city by wind, harnessing it through massive windmills. Over ninety-nine percent of the planet's power came from these windmills. Most Pau'ans rode living beasts like varactyls and dactillions instead of speeders. Each city was controlled by whomever held the title of Master of Port Administration in that city. These administrators were assisted by advisory councils. The Utapauan Committee, which was composed of representatives from the different cities, governed the planet. However, it rarely made crucial decisions, as the cities were able to function on their own most of the time, turning to the Utapauan Security Force when necessary. Special Abilities Low Light Vision: Pau’ans can see twice as far as a normal human in poor lighting conditions. Shadow Dwellers: Pau’ans get a +1 bonus to all skills when in a shadowed environment. category:Races